Comprometidos
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: El era su prometido desde que tiene memoria. Sus padres formaron esa union, el tiempo la forjo, y el amor llego desde una tierna edad. (Genderbender)
1. Lo que empezó como un juego

_**Love Live no me pertenece es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

-¡No mamá, no lo haré! -replico el pequeño pelirrojo.

-¡No me contradigas Maki, ve a ponerte el traje!

-¡Pero mamá! -se cruzó de brazos molesto -¡no usare ese traje de mono!

-¡Sea de mono o de cebra, ve a ponerte el traje! -su madre le dio una mirada fulminante haciendo que el pequeño se fuera resignado a su habitación para ponerse su smoking negro.

-Tontas tradiciones familiares ¿que tengo que ver yo en esas cosas? -bufo molesto y comenzó a vestirse.

Según dicta lo pactado, el primogénito de cada familia seria destinados a casarse a la edad de 21 años. Tal pacto fue entre la familia Nishikino y Minami cuando ellos aún estaban en la universidad. Por desgracia el señor Nishikino había fallecido en un accidente cuando el pequeño Maki apenas tenía 3 años de edad. Pero aun así la tradición continua vigente.

En ese día, el pequeño Nishikino Maki de 10 años de edad, conocería a su futura esposa que tenia la misma edad que el.

-¡Maki, es hora de irnos! -grito la señora de la casa

-¡Ya voy! -el pequeño bajo las escaleras furioso.

-No quiero berrinches en la casa de Natsuki, ¿entendido? -advirtió su madre con severidad.

-Si, si, como sea -se cruzo de brazos y se fue rumbo al auto donde aguardaba su chofer.

En lo que los Nishikino se transportaban en su limosina a la casa de los Minami, los dueños de dicha casa se encontraban preparando a su pequeña hija para conocer a su prometido.

-Mi preciosa niña -hablo con orgullo el padre de la pequeña.

Su hija vestía un hermoso vestido turquesa que contrastaba con sus ambarinos ojos.

-¿Verdad que se ve hermosa, Ryu? -la señora Minami vio con una sonrisa a su hija que no dejaba de verse en el espejo.

-Claro que si, aunque viéndolo bien...no me gusta la idea de que se case -el señor entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

-No seas melodramático, tú lo prometiste -río con suavidad la señora.

-Mami, Papi -hablo la pequeña que estaba situada frente a sus padres.

-¿Que pasa? -la amable mujer le sonrió a la niña.

-Tú crees... ¿que le guste? -hablo con pena y sus mejillas se tornaron rosas.

-Mi niña -la señora se agachó al nivel de su hija y le sonrió amablemente -¿porque lo preguntas?

-Por que...el no me conoce...-bajo su mirada- lo más probable es que piense que yo soy fea o una niña quisquillosa...

-¿Y tú piensas que eres fea o quisquillosa? -la pequeña de inmediato levanto la mirada y negó- entonces no tienes porque pensar eso pequeña.

-Pero mamá...

-¿Te gusta? -sonrió cuando vio el sonrojo de su hija- dime la verdad Kotori.

-Yo creo que me voy...-el hombre se fue, aun no estaba preparado para escuchar como su pequeña decía eso.

-Y-Yo...-sus mejillas le ardían por la vergüenza- c-creo que si...

-¿Y porque lo crees? -la madre sonrió con algo de picardía.

-P-porque...-agarro aire y vio una foto de un pequeño Maki de ocho años tocando el piano- me siento feliz cuando veo esa foto, cuando me hablas de él siento...siento...-poso su mano en su pecho- siento bonito y algo que no puedo explicar...

-¿sientes bonito? -la mujer río suavemente y acaricio la cabeza de su hija -lo que sientes, irá creciendo si es lo que tu deseas. Depende de él y de ti que su compromiso funcione.

-¿Crees que el sienta lo mismo? -miro a su madre con duda.

-Lo único que creó es que debes terminar de peinarte porque llegaran en 5 minutos -beso la frente de su hija y salió de la habitación.

La pequeña Kotori suspiro en un intento de calmar sus nervios, vio la foto del pelirrojo y sonrió. Si no la quería, entonces haría lo que fuera para agradarle.

-Acomoda tu corbata –frunciendo el ceño Nishikino Keiko acomodo la corbata de su hijo.

-Mamá, deja la corbata -la aparto con cierta brusquedad -está bien acomodada.

-Nunca está mal ser precavida -toco el timbre de la casa de los Minami.

En unos minutos, una mujer de cabellera grisácea y ojos ambarinos abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Keiko! –Hablo feliz y abrazo a la pelirroja –hace años que no te veo, ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien, ¿y tú? Hace tiempo que no te veo –Keiko sonrió y se alejo de su abrazo.

-No seas payasa, no te veo desde hace… ¿tres meses? –rio levemente.

-Es mucho para dejar de ver a tu mejor amiga –la acompaño en su risa.

-Exagerada –bajo la mirada y vio al pequeño Maki que fruncía el ceño -¿Cómo estas Maki? –le sonrió amablemente.

-Estoy bien, señora Minami –hablo con seriedad el niño.

-Si es tan serio como su padre –una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza apareció en ambas señoras- aun recuerdo cuando refunfuñaba en la cuna.

-Lo sé, es igual de antipático, se negó a usar el smoking porque no le gustan –bromeo la pelirroja con el fin de aligerar el ambiente -¿Dónde está ese tonto de tu esposo?

-Pero como te gusta molestar a mi marido –la peligris rio levemente- mejor lo ves por ti misma –se aparto para dejar que sus invitados entraran a su hogar.

Ambos pelirrojos entraron al hogar de los Minami. La pelirroja mayor entro con una enorme sonrisa al encontrarse con un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos azules. Minami Ryu abrazo a la pelirroja con fuerza y una sonrisa. El pequeño Maki solo miraba la escena sorprendido, no había visto sonreír tanto a su madre desde…hace meses.

-Ellos se conocen desde que éramos todos unos niños –hablo la señora de la casa- es normal que lo vea con tanta alegría.

-Me queda claro que le importa –desvió la mirada y enrollo uno de los mechones de su rojo cabello en su dedo índice.

-Le importa al igual que a ti, Maki –la mujer le acaricio la cabeza con afecto -¿Qué tal si vas al jardín? Kotori debería estar jugando en el columpio.

-Bien –bufo y empezó a caminar sin un rumbo en concreto.

-Oye Maki –lo llamo Natsumi y el niño la miro confundido –el jardín no está en esa dirección, está del lado contrario –rio levemente.

-Y-ya lose, solo solo….-desvio la mirada sonrojado y para no dar alguna explicación salió corriendo al jardín.

-Enserio se parece a su padre –sonrió con ternura. Su pequeña tendría varias complicaciones con el por el simple hecho de parecerse tanto a su progenitor.

En el camino de Maki al jardín, se comenzó a imaginar como seria su "prometida". Lo más probable es que sería de esas niñas mimadas que solo quieren ropa de moda o admiran a esas bandas de chicos que en vez de cantar parecen que los está atacando una parvada de aves hambrientas.

El nunca quizo conocerla antes, claro que se dieron las oportunidades mas él nunca quiso verla. Lo único que supo es que en su recital de piano ella estuvo presente, pero nunca la alcanzo a ver porque la niña se había ido antes de verla.

Ni una foto suya había visto. Su madre lo había obligado a ir a esa "comida familiar" a la que él no quería ir. La excusa de su progenitora era convivir y que el conociera a su "futura mujer"

Bufo molesto y llego al jardín con una mueca- ¿Dónde estará? –vio con aburrimiento el enorme jardín y camino.

Era un jardín demasiado grande como para verlo solamente en un día. Los lirios y rosales florecían en abundancia, el césped bien cortado y varias figuras de arboles. Leones, pandas, elefantes hasta… ¿una alpaca? El pequeño Maki arqueo la ceja con duda, después preguntaría sobre esa extraña figura.

Camino y camino hasta que se encontró con los columpios pero no vio a la niña que buscaba.

-¿Se habrá ido? –vio a su alrededor pero no logro distinguir vida humana del jardín.

A punto de irse, un ruido lo hizo detenerse. Un pequeño grito lo hizo correr a un árbol que se encontraba algo lejos de su posición.

Cuando llego pudo ver a una niña de cabellos grisáceos sobándose las lumbares. Por el color del cabello pudo adivinar que era la niña que buscaba pero, ¿Por qué estaría así?

-Duele, duele, duele –hablo la pequeña niña con algo de dolor.

-Oye niña, ¿estas bien? –el pelirrojo se acerco a ella quedando arrodillado frente a ella.

-Si, solo me duele un poco –rio levemente sin ver al niño- al menos ya está en casa –sonrió de lado y vio una de las ramas del árbol.

-¿A quién te refieres? –ante su pregunta la niña señalo a la rama del árbol donde se podía ver un nido con unos pequeños pájaros en el -¿son ruiseñores? –pregunto al ver sus castañas alas y vientre blanco.

-Si, no suelen anidar en estas áreas –hablo con una sonrisa. Vio al pelirrojo y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al reconocerlo-¿q-que haces aquí?

-¿Aquí? Mi madre vino a visitar a la señora Minami y a su esposo –hablo con simpleza pues no entendía el porqué la niña se había puesto tan nerviosa.

-Y-ya veo –se paro rápidamente del suelo y reviso su vestido rápidamente- " _está sucio, ¿Qué va a pensar de mi?"_ –pensó y le dio la espalda por completo al niño.

-Oye, ¿Qué tienes? –arqueo la ceja confundido.

-N-nada es solo…solo…-su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba a cada segundo. Se había preparado para verlo desde hace semanas ¿Qué diría si la ve con el vestido tan sucio?

En un momento de iluminación Maki entendió el porqué la niña se encontraba así. Su madre también llegaba tener algun tipo de reacción extraña cuando sus vestidos corrían peligro, solo que ella se enojaba y lo mandaba a su cuarto por estar viendo. Por un lado le enterneció la actitud de la niña, pero por otro ella lo estaba ignorando por ver ese vestido.

-Si es por el vestido, ¿Por qué no lo limpias y ya? –ladeo la cabeza pero la niña seguía ignorándolo y murmurando cosas como "se ensucio, se ensucio ¿Qué hare ahora? El pensara que soy así de sucia…"

Le intento llamar la atencion, pero ella lo seguía ignorando, así que en un arrebato se posiciono enfrente de ella y saco su pañuelo.

-¿P-pero que? –sus ojos ambarinos estaban cristalinos y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Voy a limpiar tu vestido, ¿Qué más? –se arrodillo y comenzó a limpiar las esquinas del vestido.

-P-pero se te vas a ensuciar el pantalón…-el sonrojo de la peligris aumento y su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente.

-Ya se ensuciaron antes y solo es tierra no voy a morir por eso –vio a la niña y para su sorpresa él le sonrió cálidamente- deja que termine de limpiar, ¿si?

La pequeña Minami asintió y se dejo limpiar mientras calmaba su respiración.

-Termine con el frente, ahora date la vuelta –pidió y ella obedeció- se ensucio mas por esta parte –hizo una mueca y limpio con fuerza.

-S-si quieres yo…

-Es solo tierra, no te preocupes –suspiro y se paro –termine, fue un poco más difícil de lo que pensé.

-Este...gracias…-la ojiambar lo miro apenada. No quería que la primera impresión fuera así de mala.

-No es problema –se encogió de los hombros y sacudió sus pantalones –solo era tierra, no entiendo porque le das tanta importancia.

-B-bueno, es que, es que…-coloco sus manos contra su pecho en un intento de que su corazón no se saliera del.

-Ven, necesitas sentarte, la caída te debió asustar –tomo la mano de la niña y camino con ella hasta los columpios.

La ojiambar lo siguió con algo de duda, pero logro ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del niño. Dicha acción le causo tanto gracia como alegría, al menos ella no sería la unica con ese "problema".

En cuanto llegaron al columpio, Maki sentó a Kotori en el de la izquierda y él se sentó a la derecha. Un silencio incomodo se hizo entre los dos, mientras él pensaba en como hablarle y porque le limpio el vestido, ella pensaba en que podría decirle sin parecer retrasada mental.

-Mi nombre es Maki…

-S-soy Kotori, un placer –lo miro apenada. Si bien había soñado con verlo, pero los nervios le habían ganado y no podía pensar claramente.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente.

-¿Me dirás porque te subiste al árbol sabiendo que te podrías caer? –pregunto el pelirrojo con el fin de romper ese silencio asfixiante.

-Ah pues…-comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa- es que uno de los pajaritos se había caído del árbol y como aun no puede volar pues… decidí subir al árbol para dejarlo con sus hermanitos.

-Estas consciente de que pudiste lastimarte, ¿verdad?- arqueo la ceja.

-Lose pero…no podía dejar que ese pajarito estuviera en el piso, ¿Qué tal si viene una serpiente y se lo come? –hablo algo asustada.

-¿Serpientes? ¿Aquí? –comenzó a reír sonoramente.

-¡O-oye, no te rías! –grito avergonzada.

-Es que no –siguió riendo- no puedo creer que te subieras a un árbol para dejar a un pájaro en su nido y después que digas que hay serpientes en este lugar.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –se cruzo de brazos. Ahora su vergüenza se había convertido en molestia- ese pobre pajarito necesitaba ayuda y yo se la brinde.

-¡Pero es que…! –En su risa sintió un pequeño golpe en el hombro –oye, no me pegues –miro a la niña con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Te lo mereces por grosero –desvió la mirada evidentemente enojada.

-¿Estas enojada? –Ante su pregunta la peligris bufo- pero no dije ninguna mentira…-ladeo la cabeza confundido.

La pequeña no le contesto y se mantuvo seria. Entonces el Nishikino menor que si quería una respuesta, debía hacer lo que nunca le ha gustado hacer…pedir perdón.

-Oye Kotori este…-aunque él no lo viera porque bajo la mirada, ella lo estaba viendo de reojo- lo-lo lamento…-sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecerse- se que te ofendí y lo siento…no…no volverá a pasar.

-¿Lo prometes? –La peligris lo miraba intrigada- ¿prometes no volver a burlarte así?

-Yo… -levanto la mirada y sus mejillas se pusieron mas rojas al ver la cara de inocencia de la niña- lo…lo prometo –hablo con un hilo de voz lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo escuchara -¿me…me perdonas?

Asintió con alegría y le sonrió ampliamente- te perdono, Maki-kun.

Las mejillas del pelirrojo se habían puesto como su cabello, completamente rojas cual tomate.

-¿Te da vergüenza pedir perdón, Maki-kun? –una pequeña risa salió de sus labios.

-C-claro que no –desvió la mirada con su marcado sonrojo – _"esa niña…no me había fijado…pero si que es linda"_ –pensó mientras la pequeña seguía riendo.

-Eres muy lindo cuando te sonrojas –comenzó a balancearse en el columpio –y también tocas muy bien el piano –sonrió al recordar el recital al que asistió para verlo tocar.

-¿Cuándo…?- la miro confundido.

-Fue hace dos años, le insistí a mamá que me llevara para verte tocar, pero nos tuvimos que retirar antes y por eso no me viste- una leve risa salió de sus labios- me encanta como tocas, podría dormir con el sonido que hace el piano cuando lo tocas

-N-no es para tanto… –hablo algo apenado.

La peligris continuo balanceándose un poco más rápido –nunca puedo ir más rápido…

-Es que no te impulsas bien –el pelirrojo se levanto del columpio y se posiciono atrás de la niña- ¿lista? –ella asintió y el comenzó a empujarla para que tuviera mayor velocidad- solo no te vayas a quejar por la velocidad.

En lo que los niños jugaban, sus respectivos padres los miraban con orgullo y grandes sonrisas en sus labios. Los miraban a través de la ventada corrediza que el pelirrojo ignoro en su trayecto al jardín.

-Maki puede ser tan parecido a su padre pero…-la pelirroja siguió sonriendo al ver como su hijo era delicado con la niña.

-Parece que a Kotori no le importa –término de decir la peligris sonriendo.

-Mi niña –falsas lagrimas de cocodrilo salieron de los ojos del hombre- ¡mi niña me va a abandonar!

-Vamos Ryu, comportare como un hombre –la señora Nishikino le dio un golpe en el hombro –seremos familia, ¿no te hace feliz?

-¿Por qué crees que estoy llorando? –Volvió a recibir un golpe en el hombro, pero esta vez fue de su esposa- cariño, no me golpees cuando tenemos visitas.

-Eso te pasa por grosero –entrecerró los ojos.

-Eres un mandilón –se burlo la pelirroja y se encamino al comedor- les toca ir por los niños, los espero en la mesa.

-Yo no soy un mandilón…-con sus ojos cristalinos se encamino al comedor.

La peligris suspiro. Tanto su esposo como su mejor amiga podían ser muy infantiles cuando se lo proponían.

-¡Kotori, Maki! ¡Es hora de comer! –grito la mujer llamando la atencion de los niños.

Entonces el pequeño pelirrojo detuvo el columpio y vio como la ojiambar hacia un pequeño puchero –es hora de irnos.

-Ya lo note –aun con su puchero se levanto del columpio -¿jugaremos después? –lo miro con una inocente sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar.

-C-claro –ahora era su corazón el que palpitaba rápidamente- va-vamos…-en un acto de caballerosidad le ofreció su brazo para que ella lo tomara.

Ella miro el brazo, después lo miro a él y sonrió –que lindo Maki-kun –beso su mejilla con afecto.

-C-como digas –desvió la mirada y camino con ella hasta la casa –" _de haber sabido que estaba esa ventana no hubiera dado tantas vueltas…"_ –negó suavemente y miro a la niña que caminaba al lado de él- " _valió la pena…"_ –sonrió levemente y entro a la casa con la niña.

* * *

El tiempo paso, y gracias a esa pequeña comida, los niños comenzaron a convivir tal y como esperaban sus padres. Kotori le presento a su futuro esposo sus dos mejores amigas Umi y Honoka, el también le presento a su mejor amigo Nico o como le solía decir "el troll cara de gollum"

Ya habían pasado alrededor de seis años desde que se conocieron, siempre fueron a la misma escuela y aunque no fuera creíble, esa idea no fue de los padres, si no del mismo Nishikino Maki, que no permitiría que su prometida estuviera lejos de él donde algun fulano se la llevara de su lado.

-Ya cálmate celoso compulsivo, ella estará bien –hablo cansado y molesto el pelinegro, pues su mejor amigo no dejaba de dar vueltas en su habitación como fiera enjaulada.

-Entiende que no puedo, está haciendo su trabajo con ese chico ¿Qué tal si pasa algo? –siguió dando vueltas en su habitación.

-No exageres, ¿no crees que si Kotori quisiera, ya te hubiera dejado por ese chico? –arqueo la ceja mientras su amigo se paraba en seco.

-Yo…no lo sé, confió en ella, pero no en el –bufo molesto y se acostó en la cama donde también estaba sentado su mejor amigo.

-Por esas inseguridades tuyas te puede dejar, debes ser más seguro de tus sentimientos y los de ella.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, ¿a que hora la iras a recoger?

Reviso su reloj digital de pared y veía que decía "2:35 pm" – me dijo que iba a salir a las cinco…aun falta mucho –bufo molesto.

La mayor parte de las veces salían juntos de la escuela, pero desde que entraron a la escuela les toco en diferentes salones, cosa que lo ponía muy nervioso. Cada hora libre que tenia la iba a buscar a su salón por si ella también tenía la suerte de tener clase libre. Si era el caso, se la llevaba para poder platicar, aunque las mejores amigas de su prometida solían colarse en sus "salidas improvisadas".

Pero ese día en especial la peligris tuvo que quedarse para terminar un trabajo en equipo con sus dos mejores amigas y Takumi…el chico que tanto odiaba porque sabía que sentía algo por SU futura esposa.

Por eso, le encargo a las mejores amigas de su prometida que la cuidaran por si ese fulano se le acercaba de mas.

-Le hubieras pedido quedarte con ella si tanto te molesta –hablo cansado el pelinegro.

-Se lo pedí, es más, le dije que me quedaría con ella hasta que terminara…-soltó un profundo suspiro- me dijo que ella tenía que terminar el trabajo y que yo debería confiar más en ella…

-Eres casado y te regaña tu señora, ahora no puedes andar entre la bola~ -se burlo el pelinegro en una canción.

-¡Cállate idiota, ella aun no es mi esposa! –grito entre molesto y avergonzado.

-Al menos ya no lo niegas –rio levemente- recuerdo que lo solías negar que estaban comprometidos.

-Eso fue hace mucho…-suspiro y sonrió levemente al recordar como la conoció –fue antes de conocerla.

-Lo sé, desde ese día no has dejado de hablar de ella como idiota enamorado –volvió a reírse- al menos ella ya sabe lo que sientes por ella –vio como su pelirrojo amigo guardaba silencio- no es posible… ¿enserio no le has dicho?

-Pues…no…. Ella debería saberlo ¿no? –un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Eres un idiota –estrecho su mano contra su frente- a las mujeres les gusta que les digan ese tipo de cosas, pensé que hasta un tarado como tú lo entendería.

-¡No soy ningún tarado! Es solo que…pues… ¡no es culpa mía! –se levanto de la cama y se cruzo de brazos sonrojado.

-¿Así idiota? –el también se levanto de la cama- tu eres el "hombre" de la relación, tu eres el que debe decirle cosas bonitas –se cruzo de brazos.

-Y lo hago…a veces…

-Imagino, solo lo haces cuando van a salir, la ves y te quedas como un idiota, ¿verdad? –ironizo el pelinegro.

-P-pues si…-desvió la mirada sonrojado.

-¿Ella ya te lo ha dicho? –lo miro con severidad.

-Si…

-¿Cuántas veces?

-Varias veces…

-¿Ya la besaste al menos?

-No he podido…

-Si que eres tonto, ¿al menos ya le diste el anillo? –Vio como el pelirrojo volvía a quedarse callado-¿Por qué no se lo has dado?

-Por que no…

-Estas consciente de que ella debe pensar que no la quieres o algo así, ¿verdad? –el pelinegro no podía creer lo idiota que podía ser su mejor amigo con respecto a las damas.

-No lo había visto así…

-Ya dime la verdad, tomate idiota.

-Es que… cada vez que lo intento ella…-comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Qué hace?

-Es que ella…cada vez que lo intento…la veo…me acobardo y no le digo nada- hablo muy apenado y sonrojado. Saco el anillo de compromiso que guardaba en el bolsillo del pantalón y sonrió levemente- es el anillo con el que mi padre le pidió matrimonio a mi madre… sé que es importante y todo, pero cada vez que quiero dárselo…su inocente mirada hace que me sonroje y me pongo tan nervioso que lo olvido o no le digo…

-Ay, pero que lindo, el tomate se puso súper rojo –con una sonrisa burla se acerco a su pelirrojo amigo- te quiero súper guapo antes de las cinco de la tarde.

-¿Para? –lo miro confundido.

-Para que le des el anillo a esa hermosa chica –le quito el anillo de compromiso y se alejo de el- yo le buscare una cajita a esta preciosura, porque hasta para eso eres tonto y la cargas en tu bolsa del pantalón. Mándale un mensaje a Kotori y después báñate que ya apestas –antes de cualquier reclamo por parte del pelirrojo, Nico ya se había ido.

-Estúpido troll cara de gollum –sonrió levemente y tomo su celular- ¿Qué le puedo decir?

 _-En la preparatoria Otonokizaka-_

"Oye…voy a pasar por ti a las cinco"

La peligris y sus dos mejores leyeron aquel mensaje con reacciones diferente, mientras las últimas dos pensaban en lo sencillo del mensaje, la ojiambar solo sonreía con ternura al leer el mensaje.

Las tres chicas se encontraban sentadas en unas mesas circulares que se encontraban en el patio de la escuela. Gracias a la sombrilla que era sostenida por un grueso tubo, los rayos del sol no alcanzaban a tocarlas. Sus libros, útiles escolares y el pan de Honoka estaban arriba de la mesa.

-Kotori-chan- la llamo la pelinaranja- ¿no crees que Maki-kun es muy serio?

-No suelo concuerdar con Honoka, pero, tu le mandas mensajes más elaborados y el parece responderte lo primero que piensa o no le importa –una leve mueca apareció en la peliazul.

-¿Ustedes creen eso? –rio levemente mientras terminaba de contestarle a su prometido- en realidad piensa mucho lo que me escribe, podría asegurar que lo mando sonrojado y se está cuestionando si el mensaje fue bueno o malo.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso? –Umi arqueo la ceja con duda.

-Por que lo conozco muy bien –sonrió con cariño y vio el fondo de pantalla que tenía en su celular. Una foto de ella y el pelirrojo abrazados en el parque, con mucho esfuerzo logro que él quisiera tomarse la foto.

-Pero Kotori-chan, tu le mandas mensajes hermosos y el no parece importarle…

-Le importa y mucho –bloqueo su celular y vio a sus amigas con una sonrisa- yo también pensaba que no le importaba mucho lo que le mandaba, hasta que un día le mande un mensaje mientras llegaba a su casa. Cuando llegue el aun no me contestaba, me preocupe y fui directo a su habitación…

-¿Y que paso? –pregunto la peliazul.

-El estaba dando vueltas en su cama y murmuraba cosas como "¿Qué le digo? ¿Le pongo algun emoticon? ¿Me veré desesperado o solo le contesto con un ok?" –rio levemente- pese a todo, se que Maki-kun me quiere como yo lo quiero a él. No es muy expresivo, pero sus sonrojos y nervios me demuestran sus sentimientos.

-¡Kotori-chan, eres una romántica! –la ojiazul la abrazo con fuerza- yo también quiero a alguien como Maki-kun~

-Honoka-chan, me asfixias –apenas si logro hablar por la fuerza de ese abrazo.

-Déjala Honoka- la peliazul la tomo del cuello de la camisa y la alejo de la peligris- entonces, ¿Qué significa el mensaje que te mando?

-Mou, Umi-chan eres una chismosa –un puchero salió de los labios de la pelinaranja mientras se sobaba el cuello.

-Ni que tu no quisieras saber que significa –entrecerró los ojos mirando a su amiga ojiazul.

-Pero yo no te jale del cuello –saco la lengua en un acto infantil.

-No se peleen, les diré que significa el mensaje –la ojiambar aclaro un poco su garganta- significa que vendrá por mí a las cinco, pasaremos a mi casa para que me vaya a cambiar de ropa e iremos a comer –hablo con simpleza.

-¿Sabes eso con solo leer nueve palabras? –inquirió Umi.

-Si, como les dije antes, conozco muy bien a Maki-kun –volvió a afirmar con una sonrisa confiada.

-¡Bien chicas, se acabo el descanso! –un chico castaño de ojos verdes hizo su aparición al lado de la ojiambar.

-Pero Takumi-san, aun no terminamos de platicar –con un tierno puchero la pelinaranja tomo sus cuadernos.

-Pueden terminar después –el joven miro a la peligris con una coqueta sonrisa- Kotori-chan, ¿quieres terminar de platicar o seguimos trabajando?

-Es mejor terminar el trabajo, Takumi-san –con una sonrisa de la peligris el joven se sonrojo levemente.

-¿Qué tal si Sonada y Kousaka van por algo de tomar mientras tú y yo conversamos? –coloco su mano en el hombro de la chica y lo acaricio con su pulgar.

-No creo que sea necesario –hablo algo incomoda, pero aparto la mano del castaño con delicadeza -¿verdad chicas? –miro a sus amigas en una llamada de auxilio.

En una fracción de segundo, tanto como Honoka y Umi se pusieron en sintonía, el plan "alejen al fulano" se había puesto en marcha.

-¡Mejor acompáñame a comprar más jugos, Takumi-san! –la hiperactiva Honoka lo tomo del brazo y lo saco del salón.

-Hey Kousaka, suéltame –renegó el chico, pero ya nada podía hacer, otra oportunidad se le había escapado.

-Enserio ese chico no sabe controlarse –la peliazul suspiro mientras veía como se iban- ¿no sabe de tu condición?

-En realidad solo ustedes dos lo saben –una sonrisa triste se asomo por los labios de la peligris.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso? –arqueo la ceja.

-Bueno, no es que quiera ocultarlo o algo así, pero...

-¿Pero?

-Maki no…me ha dado el anillo de compromiso y cuando salimos parecemos más primos que prometidos…-comento con una mueca en sus labios.

-¿A que se debe que no te de el anillo? –inquirió incrédula la arquera.

-En verdad no lo sé, se que su madre ya le dio el anillo pero…-suspiro afligida- no entiendo porque no me ha dado el anillo…

-Tal vez no encuentra el momento para hacerlo.

-No creo que sea eso. Cuando estamos cenando o platicando, puedo ver que quiere decirme algo, pero se arrepiente y cambia de tema abruptamente…

-Tranquila, tal vez aun no está listo –coloco su mano en el hombro de su amiga y le sonrió para transmitirle tranquilidad.

-¿Tú crees? –Kotori la vio en busca de un poco de fe.

-Lo podría asegurar y tú deberías creerlo, ¿no dijiste que lo conocías mejor que nadie? –la peliazul le sonrió confiada.

-Tienes razón –le correspondió la sonrisa- lo conozco bien, algun día me dará ese anillo.

 _-5 de la tarde en las puertas de la escuela Otonokizaka-_

-Chicas, no se peleen –trato de intervenir la peligris, pero sus dos amigas se encontraban muy metidas en la discusión.

-Umi-chan, ¿Por qué no aceptas que me odias y ya? –hablo con molestia y un poco de tristeza la ojiazul.

-¡Por todos los cielos, que no te odio! ¡Solo deja de comer tanto pan, es por tu salud!

-¡Me odias, me odias! –así salió corriendo la hiperactiva Honoka.

-¡Que no te odio! –Umi la comenzó a perseguir- ¡Vuelve aquí!

En lo que ellas corrían, su ojiambar amiga las veía correr de nueva cuenta a la escuela, una pequeña gota de sudor resbalo por su frente y una leve risa salió de sus labios, sus amigas llegaban a ser muy infantiles cuando se lo proponían.

-Kotori-chan, ¿de nuevo se están persiguiendo? –hablo el castaño que se encontraba parado al lado derecho de la joven.

-Si, como siempre –volvió a reír de manera nerviosa.

-Son tan infantiles –dijo de manera soberbia- ¿las vas a esperar o quieres ir conmigo a mi departamento?

-¿Disculpa? –la peligris pronuncio confundida.

-Si, creo que ya te has dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti y tu también debes sentir lo mismo –sonrió con cierta malicia- se de tu posible "amorío" con el Nishikino, pero no debe ser nada serio si estás aquí conmigo.

-No, no es lo que parece –se alejo un poco de el- yo no estoy contigo, tu llegaste aquí por ti solo.

-Oh vamos, ¿vas a negar que soy atractivo? Soy un excelente partido para cualquier mujer.

-Pero yo no…-continuo alejándose del chico, pues él seguía acercándose con una picara sonrisa.

-¿Lo vas a negar? –se rio con burla- debo aprovechar que tus dos guardaespaldas no se encuentran contigo en este momento. También que tu perrito faldero está lejos, así podríamos tu sabes "eso"

\- Maki-kun no es un perro faldero –lo miro algo molesta. ¿Quién se creía él para llamarlo así?- el es mi…

-¿Es tu que preciosa? ¿Tu amiguito de la infancia o tu primito? –se fue acerco poco a poco a la joven.

Unos fuertes brazos tomaron a la Minami por detrás en un posesivo abrazo-Soy su prometido –la fuerte voz del pelirrojo se hizo notar en ese instante.

-¿Su-su que? –el ojiverde abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Hola Maki-kun –aliviada la joven levanto la mirada y le beso la mejilla- tardaste mucho en venir –le sonrió de manera cariñosa, como solo le sonreía a él.

-Una disculpa, es que Nico camina muy lento –le sonrió levemente y después miro con seriedad al castaño- ¿y tú eres?

-Este yo…Soy un compañero de Minami-san, ¿verdad? –hablo nervioso y algo asustado por la mirada que le estaba dando el pelirrojo.

-¿Un compañero? Desde mi punto de vista tu le estabas coqueteando a mi prometida –lo siguió mirando con una mirada gélida.

-¡C-claro que no…yo solo!

\- Ya me aburriste, ya lárgate que estorbas –finalizo con su voz molesta y autoritaria.

-Este ¡si! ¡Si claro! ¡Adiós Minami-san! –el joven ojiazul se fue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ante la severa mirada del pelirrojo, el chico se fue alejando hasta que dejo de verlo. La suave risa de la chica que tenía en sus brazos la hizo mirarla algo confundido -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Es que desde que lo conozco nunca me había dicho por mi apellido –volvió a reír.

-Pues debería acostumbrarse –bufo algo molesto- no puedo creer que estuviera a punto de besarte, debería seguirlo para romperle la cara o pasarlo como un accidente de la morgue –sonrió con malicia.

-Maki-kun, la violencia no es la solución –entre sus risas se giro para ver mejor a su prometido. Cuando giro recargo sus manos en el pecho del chico. El perfume del pelirrojo la hizo respirar con profundidad para llevarse ese exquisito aroma.

-Lo es cuando te intentan coquetear –volvió a bufar, pero menos molesto.

-No sabía que fueras tan celoso –le sonrió con cariño y eso lo hizo sonrojar- también eres muy lindo sonrojado.

-S-si claro –desvió la mirada apenado.

-Eres mi príncipe escarlata –le beso la punta de la barbilla con afecto y amor.

-Por todos los dioses, Kotori…-alejo su mano izquierda de la chica y la paso por su rojo cabello- eres demasiado tierna para ser cierto…-hablo sin siquiera pensarlo.

-¿E-eh? –ahora la sonrojada era ella. Eran pocas las veces que él le decía ese tipo de cosas, pero cuando lo hacía tenían un efecto explosivo en ella. Volvía a ser la misma niña de antaño ante sus palabras.

-Este yo…lo que quise decir es…-comenzó a ponerse nervioso, mas cuando vio un extraño brillo en los ojos de su prometida- ¿no me digas que vas a llorar? No llores, sabes que no me gusta…

La joven se limpio con la manga del saco unas lagrimas que amenazaban con recorrer sus mejillas- lo lamente, es que…es que…-bajo la mirada.

-No lo digas, ya lo sé –suspiro y levanto con suavidad la cara de la peligris- sé que es extraño que te diga esas cosas, pero no es porque no quiera es solo que…-agarro aire para tomar valor- no me hagas decirlo…

-Maki, por favor –Kotori lo veía con cierta seriedad.

-Yo…-trago saliva- no soy bueno con las palabras así que…-antes de que ella digiera algo, él le beso la frente con la esperanza de que ese sentimiento fuera traspasado con esa acción.

Kotori abrió los ojos sorprendida y sus mejillas le ardían. Su madre alguna vez le conto que un beso en la frente significa un cariño muy grande, ternura y protección.

-¡Maki, dile algo bonito! –Grito el pelinegro que se encontraba admirando la escena con las dos mejores amigas de la ojiambar -¡Ya le diste el beso, ahora falta lo bonito, no seas maricon y dicelo!

-Tenías razón Nico-kun, Maki-kun es un chico muy penoso –la pelinaranja rio levemente.

-Oh vamos chicos, no molesten –el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Umi era evidente. Le gustaba que su amiga tuviera ese tipo de acercamientos con su prometido, pero eso no le quitaba lo vergonzoso.

-¿Qué haces aquí troll? –el pelirrojo lo miro molesto y abrazo de manera posesiva a su prometida.

-Pero que enojón eres pequeño Tomate –soltó una carcajada- te recuerdo que venía contigo tarado, pero fui a arreglar la disputa de estas dos señoritas –señalo a las dos chicas que reían nerviosamente.

-Resulto que Umi-chan si me quiere, por eso me cuida tanto –afirmo con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro que te quiero Honoka, por eso te cuido -la peliazul suspiro y le sonrió- nunca pienses lo contrario, tanto tu como Kotori son las personas más importantes de mi vida.

-¡Que linda Umi-chan! -Honoka se abalanzó sobre ella y el abrazo con cariño.

-H-hey, tranquila...-hablo apenada, pero en el fondo estaba muy feliz.

-Me alegra que se resolviera su problema -sonrió la ojiambar que se alejo con delicadeza de los brazos del pelirrojo- no sabría que hacer si siguieran peleadas.

-Es un problema menos, son demasiado complicadas –soltó el pelirrojo con una leve carcajada- ¿Kotori? ¿Estas bien? -miro confundido a la chica que no dejaba de verlo.

Si bien cuando el joven la tenia abrazada no lo había visto con detalle, pero se quedo asombrada por la imagen que vislumbraban sus ojos. El joven Nishikino portaba unos jeans grisáceos oscuros, tenis negros, camisa rojo carmesí con los botones grises y una chaqueta negra. Su rojo cabello era alborotado por el suave viento que le daba esa aura sexy pero a la vez madura. Kotori no dejaba de verlo, sus mejillas se habían tornado rojas, su corazón palpitaba rápido y sentía un profundo deseo de lanzarse sobre él y besarlo ferozmente. Esa sensual y madura aura la estaba volviendo loca, siempre era lo mismo cuando iban a cenar o algun lugar, el siempre se arreglaba así, se arreglaba de tal manera que la hacía dudar de su cordura. Lo peor era que el parecía no darse cuenta del efecto que le provocaba, de lo que su perfume amaderado provocaba.

 _-"vamos Kotori, no pienses eso...no puedes lanzarte sobre el...bueno si puedo, ¡pero no debo!"_ -coloco sus manos sobre su pecho en un intento que este no se saliera _-"deja de latir corazón, debes calmarte"_

-Hey Kotori, ¿estas bien? -Maki pasó su mano derecha enfrente de los ojos de la chica- ¿estás bien? -hablo con duda.

-¿Uhm? Creo que ya se perdió –con una suave risa de burla la ojiazul salió de sus labios y soltó a su mejor amiga para acercarse a la pareja- ya me la descompusiste Maki-kun~

-¿Qué yo porque? –arqueo la ceja con algo de duda.

-Maki, hasta yo entiendo porque Kotori esta así –la joven de ojos marrones también se acerco a la pareja y puso su mano en el hombro del chico- digamos que a Kotori, le gusta lo que ve.

-¿Le que? –seguía sin entender. La mayoría de las veces era el que se quedaba como un idiota sin saber que decir cuando su prometida vestía algun conjunto, pero le era completamente nueva esa reacción de ella.

-No te hagas el tarado, bien que le entendiste –el pelinegro le palmeo la espalda.

-Enserio no los entiendo…

-Si que eres tarado –Nico soltó un suspiro y masajeo suavemente el arco de su nariz con sus dedos- queremos decir a Kotori le gusta como estas vestido ahora.

-¿Entonces nunca le gusta como visto? –pregunto incrédulo y de cierta manera decepcionado.

-¡No es eso! ¡Dios! Solo que hoy vienes más guapo de lo normal.

-¿Me estás diciendo guapo? No sé como sentirme respecto a eso…

-¡Ni se te ocurra pensarlo! –grito el enano sabiendo lo que diría su mejor amigo.

-Lo lamento Nico-kun, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos –el pelirrojo inclino levemente.

-¡Por todo lo que es bueno! ¡Chicas, ayuda! Este es demasiado idiota para mí –molesto se recargo en la barda de la escuela que ya estaba completamente cerrada.

-Lo que queremos decir es que a Kotori-chan le gusta mucho como te ves- sonrió con sinceridad la pelinaranja- bueno, más que otros días porque siempre que salen nos cuenta que le encanta como te vistes y de que le gustaría…

-¡Honoka! ¡Ni se te ocurra divulgar la intimidad de Kotori! –exclamo la peliazul.

-¡Pero es su prometido, está en todo su derecho de saber que Kotori-chan...! –antes de que pudiera terminar, Umi ya le estaba tapando la boca con su mano derecha.

-¡Te dije que NO!

-No las entiendo…-el chico ladeo la cabeza confundido mientras seguía mirando la escena que estaban haciendo las mejores amigas de Kotori.

En un rápido movimiento, Honoka logro escapar del agarre de su mejor amiga y le abrazo el brazo del joven recargando así gran parte de su busto –pues si Kotori-chan no sale de su trance me lo voy a llevar a mi casa para comerlo –hizo un puchero algo infantil- vaya, Maki-kun, hueles muy bien –acerco un poco su nariz y lo olfateo –es como pino o abedul, no sé, pero hueles muy bien.

-¿¡Que tú que!? –Maki intento alejarla, pero el agarre de la chica era fuerte.

-¡Honoka, suéltalo antes que! –grito asustada la peliazul por la salud de la pelinaranja.

-HO-NO-KA-CHAN –el sonido de una siniestra voz la hizo soltar al pelirrojo rápidamente. Esa voz ya la había oído antes, era la voz de la mismísima Minami Kotori.

-Ko-Kotori-chan ¿Cómo estás? –Reía nerviosa- te aseguro que no es lo que parece.

-¡HO-NO-KA-CHAN!

-¡Patitas para que las quiero si no son para correr! –Antes de salir corriendo tomo del brazo a la peliazul- ¡tu vienes conmigo, si muero quiero testigos! –así salió corriendo arrastrándola.

-¡Hey Honoka, suéltame!

-Creo que iré a vigilarlas –Nico se alejo de la barda y paso al lado de su mejor amigo- suerte campeón, recuerda lo que platicamos, se sin-ce-ro –le guiño el ojo y camino en dirección donde corriendo Honoka y Umi.

Maki suspiro mientras veía como su mejor amigo se iba –si que es un idiota –hizo una leve mueca. Un estruendoso bufido lo hizo mirar a la chica que tenía enfrente- ¿Kotori, estas bien?

Rápidamente la peligris lo abrazo posesivamente- Solo yo tengo el derecho de oler ese perfume –recargo su cabeza en el hombro del joven.

-Kotori…

-Quiero mucho a Honoka-chan, es mi mejor amiga, pero solo yo tengo el derecho de estar así contigo –levanto la mirada y lo vio con un lindo puchero que era el complemento de sus sonrosadas mejillas- ¿me entiendes?

El futuro doctor se sonrojo un poco, pero le sonrió enternecido. En un acto involuntario le acaricio la cabeza- No volverá a pasar, lo prometo.

-Espero que lo cumplas –sonrió levemente y se alejo de el- ¿nos vamos? Aun tengo que cambiarme de ropa.

-Sera todo un placer –la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar con ella.

El transcurso a la mansión de los Minami paso casi volando entre risas y comentarios extraños, claro que eso fue posible cuando a la peligris se le pasara el enojo y solo así pudieron platicar bien. Pero algo estaba claro para el Nishikino, haría todo lo posible para por fin darle el anillo y decirle a esa hermosa chica sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión no encontraron a la madre de la joven, según les había dicho una sirvienta se había ido a cenar con su esposo.

-Iré a alistarme, ¿me esperas en la sala? –hablo la chica con una serena sonrisa que armonizaba con su delicada voz.

-Te esperaría toda la vida si fuera necesario –adorno sus palabras con un beso en el dorso de su prometida.

-Gra-gracias –sonrojada y feliz se fue a su habitación para alistarse.

Ante la mirada el joven ella subía las escaleras y se metía a su habitación. Cuando no puso verla más estrecho su palma contra su frente – _"Buenas palabras idiota, nunca le dices cosas bonitas y sale corriendo a su habitación como el corre caminos"_ -se reprimió mentalmente y se encamino a la sala para poder sentarse.

Cuando por fin se sentó en la gran sala divano córdoba chocolate recibió un mensaje, cuando lo vio solo pudo suspirar algo molesto.

" _¡Animo Maki-kun! ¡Las chicas y yo te deseamos lo mejor para tu cita! Honoka dice; ¡Faito Dayo! Y Umi dice; Se que tu puedes Maki, has feliz a Kotori._

 _PD: donde no le des el anillo, pedazo inútil de humanidad, me encargare yo mismo de darte una paliza"_

-Si como no, no puede ni cargar su mochila, no va a poder ni moverme un centímetro –sonrió de manera irónica mientras volvía a guardar su celular en el bolsillo de su celular- ¿si lo traigo? –murmuro y busco en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta- si esta…-saco una pequeña caja aterciopelada, en ella estaba el anillo que le daría ese mismo día- solo espero…poderme expresarme como deseo…-suspiro profundamente.

-¿Dijiste algo? –la suave voz de Kotori lo hizo exaltarse y guardo torpemente el anillo en su chaqueta.

-N-no no dije nada –se levanto rápidamente de su lugar desvió la mirada sonrojado.

-¿Estas seguro?- la joven arqueo la ceja con duda y se le fue acercando poco a poco- podría asegurar que dijiste algo.

-Creo que de tanto estar con Honoka te está pegando su torpeza- entrecerró los ojos y fingió seriedad.

-Eres un grosero, Honoka-chan es distraída mas no torpe –hizo un leve puchero- te sorprendería lo lista que puede llegar a ser.

-Si tan lista como el troll, eso no le ayuda mucho –rio levemente y vio como ella se iba enojando levemente- no te enojes, es la verdad.

-A veces eres imposible Maki-kun –le saco la lengua y después se cruzo de brazos- ni siquiera me has dicho si me veo bien o no.

-¿eh? –bajo la mirada y con el rápido escáner que hizo se sonrojo y como era de costumbre, su cara de idiota había vuelto.

La señorita Minami portaba un hermoso vestido strapless corto de color rosa pastel con mangas. En aquel vestido los volantes de la falta y el talle eran color marrón oscuro con algunos detalles en blanco. La área superior del vestido llevaba algunos botones marrones en vertical. Sus piernas eran cubiertas por unas mallas negras que le llegaban hasta los muslos. Zapatillas marrones eran lo que sus pies portaban. Como accesorios solo llevaba unas pulseras rosas pastel en ambas manos, aretes y moño de color rosa.

-¿Maki-kun? –ahora era ella quien pasaba su mano enfrente del para que le prestara atencion- responde, tierra llamando a Maki-kun, tierra llamando a Maki-kun –lo sacudió levemente con su mano libre.

El Nishikino aspiro profundamente, de nuevo ese aroma que aun no podía describir ¿brisa marina? ¿Limpio y puro aire? ¿Brisa matutina? ¿Algun tipo de flor que no conocía? De lo único que podía estar seguro es que ese aroma le encantaba, más cuando venía de aquella hermosa mujer que en un futuro seria su prometida.

-¿Estás bien? –su suave voz sonaba preocupada.

-Estoy más que bien –le sonrió con sinceridad- te ves preciosa –tomo su mano y le beso el dorso- bueno, más que otros días.

La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿Qué le pasaba a Maki para que se comportara así? No solía ser muy afectivo o sincero con sus palabras.

-¿Te parece si nos vamos? –Entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella- vamos tarde.

-Cla-claro –asintió algo avergonzada, pero se dejo guiar por él.

La ciudad ya era acariciada por los tenues rayos del sol, la luna amenazaba con salir y apoderarse del cielo. En el camino a su destino, algunas parejas, familias, niños corriendo pasaban a su lado, otros pasaban la calle sin importarles las leyes de tránsito. Pero el silencio se había apoderado de esa pareja destinada a casarse. No es que el silencio les molestara, solo que la peligris estaba algo confundida, no entendía el comportamiento tan drástico de su prometido. Desde que lo conoció siempre tuvo que leer entre líneas para entender lo que quería decir, ¿Qué habría pasado para que cambiara? Sin contar que también estaba el dilema de que le quería decir o explicar cuando estuvieron en la escuela.

-Kotori…-la llamo el pelirrojo.

-¡S-si! –Se estremeció un poco y lo miro con una ligera sonrisa nerviosa- ¿pasa algo?

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, vienes muy callada desde que saliste de tu casa ¿paso algo en la escuela que yo no me haya enterado? –se detuvo en su caminar y arqueo la ceja mirándola.

-Este…no no paso nada –le sonrió de la mejor manera.

-¿Entonces porque estas tan seria?

-Es que…-mordió el interior de su labio inferior con algo de nerviosismo ¿seria prudente preguntar? Ella ya sabía la respuesta e incluso podría afirmar lo que él le quiso decir en la escuela. Pero el suceso con Takumi le había hecho comprender que necesitaba que él le digiera la verdad aunque ya lo supiera.

-Kotori, si algo te molesta solo tienes que decírmelo, por más que quiera yo no puedo leer tus pensamientos –se burlo levemente y la vio dudar- ¿es tan grave?

-Maki-kun…yo…quería preguntarte algo de mucha importancia…

-Intentare responder de la mejor manera ¿de que se trata?

-Tu…-jalo y exhalo aire- ¿tu-tu me amas?

-¿A que se debe esa pregunta? –ladeo la cabeza por la pregunta tan repentina.

-Solo contesta la pregunta –lo miro fijamente- quiero escuchar lo que me querías decir antes de que Nico-kun te interrumpiera.

-Kotori…-paso su mano izquierda por su cabello- por favor…-intento suplicar. No estaba listo para decirlo, apenas estaba expresando un poco de lo que ella le provocaba.

-¿Es tan difícil decir si o no? –aparto su mano abruptamente de la de el- ¿no entiendes que una relación funciona si es reciproca? Entiendo que eres poco sincero, sé que me quieres Maki e incluso más de lo que puedes afirmar, pero necesito que me lo digas, necesito estar segura de esto –hablo frustrada.

-¿Hablas por lo de ese idiota?

-¿Por qué crees que se me acerco así? ¡La mayor parte de la escuela piensa que somos amigos de la infancia o primos! –grito fastidiada de su situación.

-Kotori…

La peligris bajo la mirada triste- solo…te veo pero no te siento…Es que…-antes de que pudiera terminar, unos fuertes brazos la rodearon atrayéndola a lo que sería una gran sorpresa para ella. Aquellos brazos fueron el puente para que sus labios chocaran contra los del joven.

Apenas ese simple tacto la hizo estremeces, sus ojos se encontraban muy abiertos y las mejillas le ardían. Si algun día pensó que su corazón no podía latir mas, entonces se había equivocado, porque ese día su corazón latió mucho más que otros días.

El pelirrojo se alejo de esos dulces labios y le sonrió con cierta ternura- lo lamento, se que te he hecho dudad un par de veces de mis sentimientos, pero créeme cuando te digo que no es lo que parece- acaricio con suavidad sus mejillas y con su pulgar limpio una lagrima que corría por la mejilla izquierda de la peligris- yo…yo…se que no soy sincero, pero cuando te quiero decir lo que siento…tu sonrisa me pone nervioso y...y...-sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer- se me acelera el corazón cuando te veo..

-Maki-kun…yo no...

-Déjame terminar- le pidió con una tímida sonrisa- sé que es algo tarde para pedírtelo, tampoco pensaba dártelo en medio de la calle pero…-soltó a la chica y metió su mano derecha dentro de su chaqueta y saco una caja aterciopelada- ¿aceptarías este anillo en signo de nuestro compromiso? –se arrodillo y le extendió la caja ya abierta que enseñaba el anillo.

Las personas que iban pasando al lado de la pareja sonreían y murmuraban cosas inaudibles para aquellos jóvenes. La peligris quedo asombrada, tuvo que poner sus manos sobre su boca para suprimir un pequeño grito que amenazaba con sonar muy fuerte. Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir por sus preciosos ojos, se sentía feliz, es más, su corazón amenazaba otra vez con salir de su pecho. Vio como el chico estaba a punto de levantarse, lo más probable es que tomara el silencio como un rotundo no. Pero era lo contrario, ella se arrojo a los brazos del chico y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Si! ¡Acepto el anillo, te acepto a ti!- se alejo un poco de él y le sonrió con una felicidad desbordante.

-Entonces esto ira aquí- aliviado le coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de la chica.

-Es hermoso Maki-kun, gracias –lo beso rápidamente y se incorporo con la ayuda el pelirrojo.

-¿Sabes que significa el anillo en ese dedo? –Vio como ella negó ligeramente con la cabeza- se dice que la vena amoris pasa por el dedo anular izquierdo que conecta directamente al corazón. Al ponerla en ese dedo, el compromiso queda más sólido y significa que la pareja está segura de su decisión.

-Si lo ves así, suena muy romántico –sonrió con felicidad- ¿puede haber algo mas romántico que eso?

-Pues yo pensaba llevarte a cenar a un buen restaurante, te iba a llevar al mirador donde veríamos los fuegos artificiales que también iban a decir "¿te casarías conmigo?" –suspiro con fingida molestia y enredo un mechón de su cabello con su dedo índice.

-Aun puedes hacerlo, prometo que fingiré sorpresa- lo tomo del brazo y le sonrió de manera angelical.

-Bien, mas te vale fingir bien, que me daré cuenta si no lo haces bien- le sonrió de lado y comenzó a caminar con ella.

Aunque no lo admitiera, en verdad estaba feliz y cuando llegara a su casa terminaría saltando de la alegría.

-Eres un tsundere Maki-kun~ -rio levemente- pero eres mi tsundere prometido~

* * *

El tiempo fue generoso con esos dos amantes. Como una vez le dijo la madre de Kotori a ella "lo que sientes, irá creciendo si es lo que tu deseas. Depende de él y de ti que su compromiso funcione" y así fue, ese amor se fue consolidando y asiéndose más fuerte. Maki, aunque lento pero seguro, comenzó a ser más expresivo con su prometida, de la misma manera ella se sentía más feliz, cada gesto que tenía el pelirrojo con ella la hacía sentir completa.

A solo unos meses de su boda, que se celebraría en noviembre, ambos jóvenes ya gozaban de sus 21 años. El joven Nishikino ya estaba en séptimo semestre de medicina y la joven Minami también cursaba su séptimo semestre pero en la carrera de diseño.

Ese día en especial el pelirrojo se encontraba recargado en un árbol del pateo de la facultad de diseño en moda. Para su desgracia sus facultades quedaban muy separadas, pero con algo de organización y un celular con plan todo era posible.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué haces aquí, Nishikino Maki?

De forma aburrida Maki vio como una mujer de unos dos años mayor que él se acercaba a donde él estaba tomando sombra- solo esperando a alguien, ¿Qué hace usted aquí, Makoto-senpai?

La mujer peliverde de ojos amarillos rio con suavidad y quedo justo enfrente del chico- te vi salir apurado de la facultad, pensé que tenias problemas.

-Como vera no los tengo –contesto aun aburrido y sin importarle mucho la presencia de la mayor.

-Eso parece, ¿tu cita aun no llega? ¿Que tal si te hago compañía?- la mujer paso su dedo índice sobre el pecho del chico.

-Por favor no me…

-¡Maki-kun!- esa voz la conocía muy bien, era la voz de su prometida, la niña que había visto convertirse en mujer- lamento tardar tanto, es que San-Chan no encontraba la tela para el vestido- tomo el brazo del chico y lo abrazo contra ella.

-No te preocupes, no llevo tanto tiempo aquí- le sonrió de manera calmada, cosa que hizo que Makoto arqueara la ceja con duda.

-Nishikino, ¿Quién es ella?

-Soy la prometida de Maki-kun- de una manera alegre le enseño el anillo que portada en su dedo- ¿verdad que es lindo mi anillo? Hace poco comenzamos a vivir juntos y todo es tan maravilloso y excitante ¿verdad cariño?- vio al joven con una sonrisa llena de picardía.

-¿Disculpa? –La peliverde no entendía por completo esa sonrisa, pero fue hasta que vio el sonrojo del chico que entendió la situación- ¿no me digan que ustedes ya…?

-¡Sip! Maki-kun puede verse serio, pero es un completo animal en la cama- suspiro ensoñada y beso ligeramente la oreja del chico.

-Ya veo Nishikino, eso explica el moretón en tu cuello- en el momento en el que lo dijo, el se cubrió rápidamente el cuello- es una tristeza, de haber sabido no hubiera venido pero bien, Nishikino, te veo mañana y usen preservativos- sin más se alejo con algo de burla.

Ya cuando la chica se fue, Kotori miro con algo de enojo a su prometido, antes de que él pudiera decir algo, la joven se había colocado enfrente de él y le había besado la punta de la nariz.

-Eres un tonto Maki-kun -frunció el ceño de una manera adorable.

El pelirrojo sonrió levemente y la abrazo suavemente- ¿estas celosa? -su sonrisa se amplió cuando la vio sonrojada- no eres la única que sabe lo que significan los besos en la nariz, celosa. Pensar que ese beso significa tu estado de ánimo.

-B-bueno es que...-aclaro su garganta- si estoy celosa, ¿como quieres que no lo esté cuando esa mujer viene y hace esas cosas...? -su tierno puchero la hacía ver menos seria.

-No le hubiera hecho caso, ella es solo una alumna de un curso mayor.

-Eso dices ahora...pero cuando yo no este va a volver y tú no la detendrás -apretó con fuerza la camisa del pelirrojo- si yo no hubiera llegado…

-Kotori...-beso de manera afectiva ambos párpados de la peligris- significa perdón, no quiero que estés mal por mi culpa, yo no le haría caso a ninguna mujer que no fueras tú, ¿me crees?

-Te creo pero…- le sonrió levemente y coloco sus brazos en el cuello del chico-Igual eres un tonto

-Y dices que yo soy el bipolar –puso sus ojos en blanco y después rio levemente.

-No es por decir, es que lo eres –lo acompaño con una suave risa.

-Si como no ¿Por qué le dijiste sobre "eso" a Makoto-senpai? –inquirió con fingida seriedad.

-¿Lo dije mal? Tal vez debí darle más detalles... –la peligris coloco su dedo índice contra su pulgar como pensando en un millón de maldades para esa mujer.

-No no, ni se te ocurra, no quiero estar en boca de toda la facultad- hizo una mueca como la de un niño cuando le quitan la paleta.

-Si con eso se alejan de ti, yo no tendría problemas- le sonrió con inocencia y le acaricio delicadamente el cuello donde estaba ese moretón- creo que me pase un poco ayer…

-¿Solo ayer? –Ironizo y soltó una leve carcajada- contigo siempre es lo mismo, ¿te recuerdo que la otra vez me dejaste con la espalda arañada?

-M-Maki-kun… esas cosas no se dicen…-desvió la mirada apenada.

-Tienes razón, esas cosas se demuestras- sonrió con picardía y la arrincono contra el árbol que antes era su respaldo- tendré que demostrarte mi punto…

-Se-se amable…-pidió con una mirada apenada e indefensa.

-No te prometo nada- se acerco a sus labios y los beso ferozmente.

* * *

 _Noviembre 11_

-¡Con un carajo, ya deja de moverte! –bramo molesto el pelinegro- ¡solo tienes que ponerte ese maldito kimono, no es tan difícil!

-¡Claro que lo es! –le contesto molesto el pelirrojo.

-Si serás idiota –suspiro y le ayudo a su inútil mejor a mí a amararse el montsuki –aun no entiendo como es que eres tan idiota.

-Mejor cállate si no quieres que te rompa toda la cara –entrecerró los ojos y vio a su amigo alejarse cuando termino su trabajo.

-Pero mira, bañado, rasurado y bien vestido te ves bien –rio con burla y escaneo a Maki de pies a cabeza.

El futuro esposo portaba un kimono de etiqueta negro con el escudo de su familia- ¿podrías dejar de decir tonterías? Yo siempre me veo bien.

-Si tú lo dices- se encogió de los hombros y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba en su escritorio- ¿puedo saber por que te estás alistando en MI departamento?

-Porque Kotori tiene la tonta idea de que si la veo con el vestido de novia nos puede ir mal en nuestro matrimonio –suspiro aburrido y se sentó en la cama del enano.

-Y yo pensé que mi madre era extraña…

-No solo eso, por eso también quiso que nos casáramos en noviembre y el día 11 de este mes. Algo así por la buena suerte.

-¿Y porque la boda sintoisna? –Arqueo la ceja con duda- no es que le pidieras matrimonio de manera "tradicional" ¿a que se debió su cambio de una boda occidental a una boda sintoisna?

-Dijo que quería una boda más tradicional, con todos esos preparativos. Yo hubiera preferido una boda más sencilla, así como las occidentales, pero ella quería algo que pocas personas hayan hecho.

-¿No la pudiste convencer?

-No, bueno, ya estaba planeada una boda occidental, regreso de su despedida me exigió la boda sintoisna…y accedí.

-Ya veo quien tiene el control en la relación –se volvió a burlar y dio unas cuantas vueltas en su silla- imagino que te convenció con su "Onegai"

-Es imposible decirle que no cuando hace eso, ¿lo sabes? –arqueo la ceja dando a entender lo imposible que era eso para él.

-Huy si, ¿tan difícil como pasar un examen oral de anatomía? –ironizo el pelinegro.

Maki entrecerró los ojos y lo miro algo molesto- eres un enano fastidioso, ¿lo sabías?

-Oye calmado tomate, no es culpa mía que Kotori decidiera que vivieras conmigo por dos semanas –tuvo que colocar su mano contra sus labios para suprimir su carcajada- ¿tan precoz eres que no puedes verla sin querer lanzarte sobre ella? Eres como un animal en celo o algo así.

-Tú no lo entiendes, como eres un virgen sin remedio, no entiendes lo difícil que es poder hacerlo pero que te lo impidan –bufo y se cruzo de brazos molesto.

-El problema es que tu eres un tsundere precoz, eso es lo que pasa- se levanto de la silla- es hora de irnos, tengo que entregarte en el templo como buen padre de familia –hablo con cierto orgullo que fastidio al pelirrojo.

-Que los dioses me salven de un "padre" como tu –también se levanto de la cama y se encamino a la puerta.

-Algun día me agradecerás este gesto tan maravilloso que el gran Yazawa Nico-sama está haciendo por ti –hablo con soberbia.

-Ni tú te la crees, "gran Yazawa", vamos, antes de que lleguemos tarde.

-O que ella se arrepienta y salga corriendo con todo y chivas…

-¿Qué dijiste enano cara de gollum? –lo miro con una gélida mirada.

-Yo no dije nada~ -le sonrió con inocencia y salió corriendo de la habitación- ¡el ultimo que llegue pagara cinco cenas consecutivas!

 _-En la habitación de Maki y Kotori-_

-¡Kotori-chan, te ves preciosa! –exclamo la ojiazul con gran alegría.

-¿Tu-tú crees? –hablo con cierta timidez la futura esposa.

-Honoka tiene razón, te ves preciosa Kotori- la peliazul le sonrió con gran cariño.

La peligris de ojos ámbar portaba un shiramuko; un kimono blanco con detalles rojos con un tsunokakushi sobre su cabeza, sus grisáceos cabellos fueron peinados en un tipo de Chongo francés con diadema con el fin de que su cabello se mantuviera en su lugar antes y después de la ceremonia. Sus dos mejores amigas portaban unos kimonos, pero de diferente, el de Umi era color azul marino y el de Honoka naranja atardecer.

-¡Te ves como una princesa de cuentos o algo así! ¡Si fuera hombre, te raptaría, es más, no llegarías a la boda! –la ojiazul levanto su puño y en un aire de victoria.

-¡Honoka, deja de imaginarte a Kotori una situación estúpidamente romántica! –defendió la peliazul con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Umi-chan, tú piensas lo mismo que yo! –La señalo con un puchero en sus labios y vio como su peliazul amiga se sonrojaba- ¡ja, tengo razón!

-¡Claro!...bueno…-desvió la mirada un poco apenada- aunque… si yo fuera hombre iría por ella al templo vestida de caballero arriba de un caballo blanco y me la robaría…

-¡Ja! ¡Lo sabia! –Se cruzo los brazos con cierto orgullo- aunque yo puedo mejorar eso, ¡yo iría por ella en un oso panda!

-¿Y que ese panda le haga daño a Kotori o que? –arqueo la ceja con cierta duda.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Estaría entrenado por mi!

-Chicas –la peligris se coloco en medio de esas dos- no se peleen, es el día de mi boda ¿lo recuerdan?

-Es cierto, no sé porque sigo cayendo en las tonterías de Honoka –suspiro y apretó el puente de su nariz.

-¡Yo no digo tonterías ni las hago! –la pelinaranja se cruzo los brazos en defensa del poco orgullo que le quedaba.

-¿Así? –Sonrió con burla y coloco sus manos en la posición que solía usar su pelinegro amigo- ¿tengo que recordártelo "Nico ni"?

-¡Umi-chan, cállate! –grito sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Nico-kun con esto?- la ojiambar ladeo la cabeza confundida.

-No es nada Kotori, solo que a Honoka le encanta decir Ni-co-nico-niiii –su sonrisa cambio a una de victoria cuando la pelinaranja se cubrió la cara con sus manos.

-Sigo sin entender…

-Kotori, ya es tarde, ¿ya terminaste de cambiarte? –para suerte de Honoka, la madre de la peligris había entrado a la habitación con un kimono negro puesto.

-Ya terminamos mamá –la joven le sonrió a su madre con alegría.

-Kotori, te ves preciosa- la señora abrazo a su hija con gran afecto.

-Gracias mamá ¿y papá? No lo veo, ¿Dónde está? –con la miraba buscaba a su progenitor que no parecía estar atrás de su madre.

-Oh eso- se alejo un poco de su hija y rio nerviosamente- aun no está preparado para verte. Dijo algo así como "¡Mi pequeña, se va a casar y ya no va a estar conmigo!"

-No me sorprende –se rio suavemente- ¿nos podemos ir? No me gustaría llegar tarde.

-Claro, iré por tu padre –la mujer sonrió y salió de la habitación.

-¡Kotori-chan! –ya recuperada, la ojiazul tomo el brazo derecho de la aludida.

-¡Honoka-chan!

-¡Nosotras te llevaremos! –sonrió con alegría y la peliazul también tomo el otro brazo.

-Entendemos que tu madre te llevara hasta el templo, pero nosotras queremos llevarte en lo que eso pasa- sonrió con calma.

-Chicas…-las miro conmovida y asintió- entonces vamos.

Y así salieron de la habitación al día más feliz de Kotori.

En el Templo de Kanda Myojin que fue construido en el año 730, sería el lugar de la gran boda.

La ceremonia empiezo con una pequeña comitiva formada por el sacerdote, los novios y familiares cercanos hasta el templo. Los primeros en entrar fueron los invitados y después los novios: la novia entro de la mano de su madre, mientras el novio, a falta de padre, entro con su mejor amigo. Una vez allí el sacerdote declaro el comienzo de la boda. Todo el mundo se levanto y saludo al altar. Entonces el sacerdote les dio permiso de hacer el rito de "San san kudo (3 y 3, 9 veces)".Una sacerdotisa de cabello morado sirvo sake en un vaso 3 veces. Maki lo bebió poco a poco 3 veces, y Kotori también bebió 3 veces desde el mismo vaso. Repitiendo el ritual 3 veces. Terminado el rito, el sacerdote los bendijo y declaro que ya son esposos, las sacerdotisas sirven sake a todos los participantes, brindan y felicitan a los novios. Para desgracia del pelirrojo, no podía darle ni un solo beso a su ahora esposa, pues se le tenía prohibido ese tipo de muestras de afectos.

La ahora feliz pareja de casados entro magníficamente a la recepción. Ahora les tocaba a los miembros más cercanos del matrimonio presentar ante la sociedad al nuevo matrimonio.

El lugar de la recepción era precioso, adornos por todas partes, el aroma de la comida era excelente. Los azulejos del piso hacían un contraste elegante con las torres de mármol que sostenían el techo del lugar, entre aquellas torres se encontraban unas grandes ventanas cubiertas con gracia por cortinas cristalinas blancas. Las mesas adornadas con manteles beige y adornos florares rodeaban a una hermosa fuente de granito, que en su orilla portaba unas cuantas velas alrededor suyo.

Los ahora recién casados y algunos invitados cambiaron de atuendo a algo mas cómodo. Kotori se coloco un kimono rojo con algunas flores amarillas y su cabello se encontraba suelto con una trenza que le funcionaba como diadema. Maki se cambio a un smoking negro con una corbata negra, no importaba que fuera su boda, no usaría un tonto moño como si fuera un tarado. El se vería galán con su corbata negra.

Enfrente de la fuente se encontraba un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos azules vestido con un smoking negro y moño verde.

-Bien, ¿esta encendido? –el padre de Kotori le dio unos pequeños golpes al micrófono -¿si se escucha? Bien, antes que nada quiero darles a todos la bienvenida a la boda de mi querida hija –suspiro- es difícil estar aquí, ver como mi pequeña niña ahora es una mujer casada es duro, pero sé que Maki cuidara muy bien de ella –miro a la pareja y les sonrió levemente- aun recuerdo cuando Daisuke me dijo que sería buena idea comprometer a nuestros hijos, yo me había negado rotundamente, incluso le dije que no funcionaria, ¿Cómo se iban a comprometer unos niños que lo más probable es que ni se fueran a amar? –Rio algo triste- vaya que estaba equivocado, años después de esa promesa, el falleció, pero decidimos seguir hasta el final, y mírenos ahora, estamos en la boda de mi dulce hija y su marido –alzo su copa- ¡felicidades a los ahora esposo, seguro que Daisuke nos está viendo en estos momentos y está celebrando!

Los invitados junto con la pareja de recién casados brindaron. La madre de Maki no pudo más que soltar unas lágrimas, extrañaba a su esposo y mucho, pero estaba segura de que él estaría orgulloso de su hijo.

-¿Estas bien, Maki-kun? –la joven lo miro un tanto preocupada. Sabia como le afectaba a su ahora esposo que hablaran de su padre.

-Estoy bien –la miro y sonrió levemente- ¿Cómo no podría estar bien si hoy es el día en el que me case contigo?

-Maki-kun…-le sonrió con alegría y lo beso rápidamente- se que te morías por uno de esos –le guiño el ojo con algo de picardía.

-¿Pero como lo…?

-Te conozco–le dijo de manera tierna y le acaricio la mejilla- mucho mejor que tú mismo.

-Eso podrías apostarlo –tomo la mano de la joven y la beso con suavidad- ¿tendré mi regalo por portarme bien estas últimas dos semanas?

-Créeme que lo tendrás, Honoka-chan me regalo muchas cosas para nuestra luna de miel~

-¿Qué te regalo? –vio como su ahora mujer reía divertida- Kotori, ¿Qué paso en esa despedida de soltera?

-Lo de siempre, cosas de niñas como abrir regalos y decorar la fiesta con lacitos- volvió a reír mientras Maki no dejaba de pensar en millones de cosas que pudieron y de seguro hicieron.

-Esa ni tú te la crees, ¿Qué fue lo que paso en realidad? –la miro con intriga. No era posible que hicieran cosas malas… ¿o si?

-La amistad es lo que realmente perdura en el tiempo y la unión son los secretos~- se levanto de su asiento.

-Oh vamos Kotori, dime la verdad –se levanto de su asiento.

La peligris lo tomo de la mano derecha y lo jalo de ella para poder estar cerca del oído del pelirrojo- eso mejor te lo muestro esta noche, tengo ganas de enseñarte nuevas cosas –beso con suavidad la oreja de Maki y se alejo de él mientras movía sus caderas provocativamente.

El sonrojo del Nishikino era comparable a su cabello. Su mujer como era terca era angelical, nadie lo dudaba. Pero cuando se trataba de temas _sexuales_ era completamente diferente, eso le gustaba, solo él conocía ese lado de ella.

Suspiro en un intento de relajarse y camino hasta donde ella estaba, después de la recepción, el también le enseñaría unas cosas muy, pero muy buenas.

* * *

 _ **¿Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic de Kotori y Maki, hace mucho que lo tenía, pero no sabía cuando subirlo, así que me dije a mi misma "el once de noviembre lo subiré, porque es el día en el que se casaron" así que lo subí hoy xD. Tiene lógica para mí.**_

 _ **En unos minutos subiré la última parte de esta historia que la verdad me costó escribir. No es que me disguste la pareja, la cosa es que no se me ocurría como relacionarlos hasta que después de mucho pensar se me ocurrió todo esto jaja.**_

 _ **Pero bien, Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	2. Termino en nuestra historia

_Trece años después_

En una gran mansión yacía el matrimonio Nishikino. Era una enorme casa, demasiado grande para sus necesidades básicas, pero el hombre de la casa insistía en tener a su princesa y a su reina como merecían. Por eso trabajaba, para mantenerlas feliz. Aunque la mujer de la casa seguía en su trabajo como diseñadora de modas, solía darse un tiempo para cocinarle a su esposo y a su pequeña hija que amaba sus platillos. Aquella mujer mantenía su larga cabellera grisácea y sus ojos aun tenían esa ternura que en antaño la caracterizaba, el tiempo no paso en vano, su cuerpo había cambiado al igual que su rostro, ahora mostraban una madurez que solo la edad le podía dar, a sus 34 años se mantenía hermosa, esa combinación de ternura mas madurez la hacía ver mejor que en otros años.

En ese día en especial, la mujer de la casa veía como su hija bailaba con suavidad, parecía feliz, su vestido morado de olanes volaba levemente cada vez que giraba. Su pequeña, era tan parecida a ella en tantos aspectos, desde su carácter hasta su mismo color de cabello, incluso lo llevaba largo al igual que ella cuando era niña. Esa niña también había heredado varias cosas de su padre, desde su amor a la música hasta sus ojos, aunque los de ella eran de un tono más claro que el de su progenitor.

-Kumiko-chan, ¿estas emocionada porque tus tías van a venir? –le pregunto a su hija con una enorme sonrisa. La señora de la casa vestía un hermoso vestido amarillo con franjas blancas.

La niña de apenas diez años detuvo su baile-¡Claro que lo estoy~! – sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Es porque te van a dar un regalo por tu cumpleaños? –la mujer rio y se sentó en el sofá donde a veces le leía cuando a su hija.

-¡Sip!

-¿También te emociona que venga el tío Nico? –inquirió la mujer con una divertida sonrisa.

-¿Va…va a venir? –la pequeña la miro con una tímida sonrisa y un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Kumiko-chan…no me digas que…-estaba un poco asombrada, pero le sonrió con cierta calma- ¿te gusta el tío Nico?

-N-no lo sé…-la peligris menor se coloco las manos en su pecho- s-siento bonito cuando lo veo…como si se me fuera a salir el corazón del pecho…

Kotori sonrió enternecida, esa respuesta le recordaba a cuando su madre le había preguntado lo que sentía por el pelirrojo que ahora era su esposo- ¿sientes bonito? Eso me suena familiar.

-¿Qué es lo que suena familiar? –el hombre de la casa hacia presencia en la sala.

Su cuerpo y su cara también habían cambiado, incluso ahora usaba unos lentes con armazón negro que solía usar para leer o para dar alguna consulta. Su cuerpo ya no era el de un joven e veintiún años, con algo de ejercicio había adquirido una musculatura mayor a la que antaño tenia, no era ni muy marcado ni tampoco carecía de musculo. Su mirada seguía siendo seria para las personas ajenas a su persona, pero eso cambiaba cuando su esposa e hija se encontraban, eran raras las veces que se comportaba como el doctor Nishikino en su casa. Ese día portaba sus lentes, una camisa azul marino y unos jeans oscuros.

-¡Papi! –la pequeña peligris corrió a los brazos de su padre que la recibió con gusto que la levanto en brazos- ¿Cómo te fue con tu paciente?

-Bien, gracias por preguntar Kumiko- le sonrió con ternura y vio a su esposa- hola amor, ya volví.

-Bienvenido a casa –ella le sonrió y se acerco para plantarle un beso en los labios- tardaste un poco más de lo previsto.

-Me disculpo por eso, pero cuando iba de salida me llamo Nico, y me llevo a comprar unas cosas –suspiro cansado- dijo que vendría en unos cinco o diez minutos.

-¿E-el tío Nico ya viene encamino? –la pequeña levanto la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Eso acabo de decir, ¿tienes fiebre o porque estas sonrojada? –arqueo la ceja con algo de duda. Algo no le cuadraba bien, ya había visto esa reacción antes…

-N-no tengo fiebre es solo…

-Parece que a Kumiko-chan le gusta su tío Nico –la mujer rio divertida mientras su esposo solo la miraba sorprendido y la niña se sonrojaba a más no poder.

-¿es…es eso cierto? –Maki vio a su hija con un pequeño tic en el ojo.

-E-eso creo… -el hombre la bajo de sus brazos y la niña se aliso la falda de su vestido- e-es simpático…- tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo enredo en su dedo índice.

-Un perro es simpático, Nico es…es Nico –se paso la mano por su rojizo cabello y soltó un suspiro.

-Kumiko-chan, ¿Qué tal si vas a limpiar tu cuarto mientras yo hablo con tu papi? –sugirió la peligris mayor con una sonrisa.

-E-está bien mami –entendía esa sonrisa de su madre. Lo mejor era que ella no estuviera hay cuando se "arreglaran las cosas" así que como buena niña se retiro del lugar.

-¿Cómo es posible que a MI hija le guste ese troll cara de gollum? –se dejo caer en el sofá, se quito los lentes y soltó un profundo suspiro.

-No es tan malo, ve el lado positivo –la ojiambar se sentó al lado suyo y le sonrió de una manera tierna para calmarlo.

-No le veo ningún lado positivo, MI hija no puede estar enamorada de ese enano…

-Claro que puede, es normal.

-Kotori, ella es solo una niña.

-Te recuerdo que yo era mucho menor que Kumiko-chan cuando me enamore de ti.

-¡Eh hay el problema, las mujeres de tu familia se enamoran muy rápido! –se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero bastante infantil.

-Y yo pienso que los hombres de tu familia son muy berrinchudos y groseros –se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda.

El pelirrojo la vio y rápidamente se arrepintió de sus palabras-Kotori, no te enojes…yo solo…

-Tu no lo pensaste, lo sé, eres muy distraído Maki-kun –se giro y le sonrió de lado- no tiene nada de malo que nuestra hija tenga un amor infantil, no creo que pase a mayores…

-Eso espero, si no ese tarado le hará una visita al doctor –se trono los dedos y sonrió maliciosamente- lo hare pasar por una mala operación.

-Ay Maki-kun, no me sorprende esa actitud tuya -la ojiambar río con suavidad y coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Maki -¿tiene algo de malo amar a una edad tan temprana? -le dijo con una dulce voz, calmada y pacífica.

-No...-aun en sus treinta cuatro años, aun se seguía sonrojando con la voz y la mirada de su esposa- es solo que...

-¿Es solo que, Maki-kun? -lo miro fijamente.

-Es mi hija y él, el es mi mejor amigo, es mucho mayor que él, no puedo...-antes de que pudiera terminar, los labios de su mujer estaban sobre los suyos. Dicho acto no tardo en corresponderlo de manera calmada y pausada.

La peligris se alejo un poco de aquel dulce beso y le sonrió con ternura- será algo pasajero, con el tiempo se dará cuenta de que no funcionara -le acaricio con suavidad la mejilla- confía en ella, es nuestra hija después de todo y confía en que Nico-kun no tendrá otras intenciones con ella.

-Tienes razón, tal vez...podría confiar un poco en que el troll no le hará segunda -le sonrió algo mas aliviado.

-¡Ya llegue! -exclamo el pelinegro recién llegado- ¿Donde está mi princesita? este príncipe necesita verla.

-¿Que decías? -le murmuro el pelirrojo a su esposa.

-Ya sabes que le dice así de cariño-río nerviosa y vio al recién llegado- ¿Como estas Nico-kun?

-Estoy perfecto -le sonrió con soberbia y vio a su mejor amigo- ¿no me vas a saludar o que?

-Yo solo saludo gente importante -se levanto de la sala y se dirigió al enano- ¿como entraste aquí? No recuerdo haberte dado la llave.

-Oh eso es fácil, mi hermosa princesa me dio las llaves de su castillo para que la pudiera visitar -sonrió con cierta galantería.

-Créeme que me estoy conteniendo para no romperte la cara -apretó su puño con molestia.

-¿Ahora yo que hice? -arqueo la ceja con duda.

-No es nada Nico-kun -intervino la peligris. Era mejor que el pelinegro no se enterara de la "condición" de su hija.

-Kotori, ¿No me digas que de nuevo este tarado anda de precoz y como tú no lo dejas tocarte esta de mal humor? –añadió con cierta burla.

-Nico-kun ¿que cosas dices? -río algo nerviosa y sonrojada.

-¡No digas eso enfrente de Kotori!- el pelirrojo le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro.

-¿Que tiene de malo? –pregunto sin entender el problema-ya esta grandecita como para saber ese tipo de cosas.

-¡Ya callaré virgen idiota y urgido!

-¡Que no soy virgen! - lo encaró.

-¿Y quién fue la desafortunada que te hizo el favor? ¿Una "amiguita"? -ironizó.

-No te diré quien es...-desvío la mirada con un leve sonrojo.

-Ahora me dirás quien es -lo tomo de la muñeca y lo sentó en el sofá- si me dices no morirás -se agacho y le sonrió con burla.

-Los caballeros no tenemos memoria -se cruzo de brazos e intento no ver a su mejor amigo.

-¡Aja! Ni que tú lo fueras.

-¡Claro que lo soy, por eso no te diré! -ahora lo miro molesto.

-Si como no, ahora dime si no...-fue interrumpido por una suave mano que se poso en su hombro -¿Kotori?

-Deja que yo lo intente -le sonrió suavemente y vio al pelinegro- Nico-kun, ¿Conocemos a esa persona?

-Mejor que nadie...-murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan.

-¿Me dirás quién es? -inquirió de forma tranquila.

-Este yo...-trago saliva sonrojado. No sabía porque se sonrojaba, por el hecho de decirlo o por la sonrisa de la peligris.

-Por favor -de nuevo esa sonrisa encantadora.

-Fue...fue Honoka...-admitió sonrojado.

-¿Dis...disculpa? -lo miró un tanto sorprendida, un pequeño tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo.

-¿Hace cuanto de eso? -intervino el pelirrojo.

-F-fue hace...varios años...ella y yo compartíamos esa "condición"...y pues lo hicimos...

-Iré a llamar a Honoka-chan -sonrió de una manera extraña y se alejo de ellos.

-¿Tu crees que...? –el ingenuo pelinegro la vio apartaste.

La peligris tomo su celular y al momento que su objetivo contesto soltó un fuerte bufido-¡HO-NO-KA-CHAN! Te veo en mi casa en este preciso momento, hablaremos de...tu vida sexual- su voz sonaba todo menos dulce, era una mezcla de terror malvado.

-Si, se enojo -el pelirrojo suspiró y vio a su amigo- es normal, creo, Umi le dijo cuando lo hizo, pero Honoka no.

-Pero...-el pelinegro estaba confundido. Después de tanto tiempo, seguía sin entender a las mujeres.

-Ni preguntes mas, son cosas de mujeres –Maki negó con la cabeza.

-Ya-ya veo -se levanto del sofá y vio a su amigo algo apenado- lamento que tengas que lidiar con Kotori en ese estado...

-No ten preocupes, tu mejor ve a jugar con Kumiko -le sonrió levemente, pero antes de que se fuera puso su mano el hombro de Nico- intenta ser...menos afectivo con ella.

-¿Por? -lo miro confundido.

-Porque te lo estoy pidiendo -suspiro y soltando hombro- mejor vete, esto se pondrá mal.

-¡Como ordene capitán! -rápidamente se retiro de la sala.

Cuando su mejor amigo se fue, se acercó con cautela a su esposa que no dejaba de murmurar cosas inaudibles.

El sabia que hacer, aunque al final terminaría con más dolor que placer.

Se acercó por detrás y la abrazo- Kotori, ¿todo bien?

-Claro que estoy bien -se giro y le sonrió de manera extraña- solo que cuando llegue Honoka-chan la haré conocer a sus ancestros.

-Vamos Kotori, no fue para tanto, a lo mejor se le paso decírtelo -intento calmarla, pero se le veía muy molesta.

-¿Que se le paso? ¡Tsk! No me quiso decir que es diferente...-frunció el ceño.

-Entonces fue la vergüenza, digo, que lo haga con el enano debe dar pena- se río levemente.

-Pero mira como rio ja-ja -puso los ojos en blanco y río amargamente.

-Kotori...-le sonrió con cierta picardía- ¿recuerdas nuestros planes para el fin de semana?

-Si, ¿porque?

-Porque parece que tu no -camino un poco con la mujer aun en sus brazos hasta una pared para besarle con suavidad el cuello- ¿te acuerdas que vamos a dejar Kumiko con Honoka en lo que tú y yo salimos? -vio de reojo como asintió- si te enojas con ella no podemos salir, ¿verdad?

-Tienes razón pero...-unos labios la hicieron callar- ¿M-Maki?

-Te ves tan linda enojada que me es imposible no querer besarte -vio como su mujer se volvía a sonrojar y mordía el interior de su labio inferior- me dan ganas de adelantar nuestra cita del fin de semana.

-Pero están a punto de llegar y Kumiko-chan puede bajar en cualquier momento...-lo miro indefensa. Como si ella fuera la presa y el depredador. Una pantera atacando a un pajarito.

-Entonces seremos rápidos -antes de que ella pudiera replicar, el ya la estaba besando ferozmente.

El era su esposo y ella su esposa. Amaba a su hija, pero también añoraba estar así con su esposa, no necesitaba tener algo tan banal como el sexo, no, el necesitaba intimar con su esposa de una manera más profunda. Y así sería el fin de semana.

Su unión no sería separada por el hombre, ni el tiempo los haría separarse y aun así en la otra vida se verían y se reencontrarían.

* * *

 _ **¡Y así termina la historia de Kotori y Maki! No pensé hacerle continuación hasta tiempo después, pero fue como "dales un buen final, no seas mala, ¡usa tu cerebro!" y así es como me dispuse a hacer el final n_n**_

 _ **Pero bien, espero que les haya gustado así como a mí me gusto escribirlo :)**_

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
